A Team Called GRMM
by Arkzenir
Summary: The storyteller tells his stories in great detail and with grace. So let us delve into this particular one about A Team Called GRMM
1. Chapter 1 and Prologue

**Disclaimer** **:** I do not own RWBY. Only my OCs.

 **A.N:** Hello fine folk! And welcome to my first ever FanFic. Before you say anything, yes I am aware of the GRMM fanfiction present on this site (Which was published and last updated in 2013). But this is not that story, It is something different (A different fic with different characters and storyline to my knowledge if you will). And I hope that this doesn't cause a problem in any way but I am a newbie on these matters so go ahead and warn me if something's wrong.

I would write more but I am sure you want to enjoy your story now, so I shall step off.

 **Prologue**

The hearth crackled with the fuel of a burning fire splintering into floating embers, denizens of the building it heated coming closer around it's heat to hear better.

"I assume you have heard of the story about those 4 heroes." the scraggly old man asked.

"The maidens?" a child's voice cried out.

"Not at all"

"Then it must be those legendary huntresses" some faraway teenager noted.

"You are close, but not truly correct." Exclaimed the old monument of a man .

"Now listen closely. I will not tell you a tale of brave heroes and evil monsters. But only of the misdeeds of men, so easily justifiable and dark yet never white nor black"

And thus there was silence, before he began. His story was not short by any means, however the night was longer.

 **Chapter 1**

Gogh was standing in the airship which was now taking him to Beacon Academy, his new home for the next four years.

"What a thrill" he thought to himself. He had trained in his primary combat school for several years, acing almost all his lessons thanks to his past life experience. And now, the time was nigh. He had been accepted to this glamorous academy they were headed to.

As he shifted his weight from one foot to another,perhaps from anxiety or simply from standing around too much; a hologhraphic screen came into being and a news report had been turned on

"… _The robbery was lead by Roman Torchwick who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact The Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa"_

Gogh stopped listening as the news report changed it's topic to some political protest of faunus being distrupted by White Fang , Which was not good nor grand news. The terrorist group had been distrupting Faunus-Human relations for some time now.

However his gaze was shortly returned back to the hologram as the figure of a blonde lady calling herself Glynda Goodwitch had appeared and started to give them a quite inspirational speech about what being a hunter or a huntress meant, as well as congratulating them for their endeavours leading up to their acceptance. Gogh simply wasn't flattered by this in any was as he saw being a hunter not as a high level apellation, but as a duty some people have over the ever-growing society.

While Mrs. Goodwitch's speech was nearing it's end, the small fleet of ships which carrying their precious cargo of future hunter and huntresses had started to leave the urban area and to head increasingly farther into the green wilderness where Beacon resided.

His ambitions and worries churned inside him as their carriage neared it's destination. Gogh, however had to find a distraction for himself to stop overthinking about future and thus he started wandering around, examining the ship.

He deduced that the very ship they were in was made out of moderately high quality materials; owing to the long lasting peace, trade agreements and the overall increasing prosperity of the four kingdoms. He didn't complain of course since the sleek interior decoration pleased the common eye and the vehicle's craftsmenship pleased the delving one.

He was just about a figure out exactly which type of hologram projection was the ship using when his eyes caught a peculiar figure, leaning idly with his back up against the wall. He too had a unusually big sword on his back just like Gogh.

Gogh could feel increasing amounts the excitement within him for he had found someone who he could converge on common topics. Excited to make his first friend here on Beacon, he approached the towering figure in green.

"Hello, friend. Wonderful choice of weaponry you have" Gough spoke.

"Heh, nice armor" Yatsu replied to the well built man clad in greenish cyan plate mail.

"I am Yatsuhashi Daichi by the way. Nice to meet you" he continued as he unfolded his right hand from his chest and offered it to Gogh while smiling.

"Thanks. Göğ Veli would be my name, but you can call me Gogh since it is easier to pronounce for most people" returned Göğ, complying with his handshake and also lifting his visor with his left.

"Oh, how interesting. Sounds very foreign" Yatsu noted "But please, take no offense. My name is like so as well" he added, nodding in understanding.

"Is it really so? How nice." Gogh chimed as he encouraged his newfound acquintance to talk more. He had came towards this side of the ship to have nice relaxing conversation to take his mind off of the incoming trials he would face and he wanted to have it in some way. It at least beat standing idle in a corner as he ate his heart out.

After a few moments Gogh also was leaning on the transport's wall engaging in small talk with his new found friend. For approximately 5-6 minutes until their journey started to near it's end, Yatsuhashi told Gogh of his homeland and how he lived his days before he signed up. But Gogh only stood in silence as yearning for his now far away home took over him and thus, his thoughts drifted into memory.

When their arrival was announced from the speakers, Gogh shook awake and bade farewell so he could wander around the facility before they were gathered up once again for a supposed speech. Or so he was informed by a fellow bunny faunus before getting off.

 **XXXXX Line-Break XXXXX**

Marounin was walking the school grounds, without really knowing why.

In his own mind he just wanted to get some fresh air, wanted to stretch his legs. Anything to get out of that ghastly airship. With these thoughts churning on his mind, he stopped abtruptly on the walkway to appretiate Beacon's architecture.

With it's white archways and numerous gathering points, the academy was built to both look good and be spacious. It felt homey and calming like a sanctuary. Mar checked his scroll for the time as he sat down on a bench to catch his breath. As well as admire the small patch of nature around him, provided by the trees.

So he shifted his gaze upwards, and saw the curved lamp posts and the pointed rooftops of that grand building. It's gothic looking achitecture contrasting masterfully with the living and shining garden surrounding it. The CCT tower was blinking as masses of info came, went and redirected from it in mere seconds.

But the time was not

After a few moments had passed Marounin slowly stood up and started to make his way towards the main building, passing by several fountains and monuments. And when he had reached it, Marounin stood in front of the main gate into Beacon's main building, yet did not enter.

He simply stood in front of the door that would mark a milestone for many lives and tried to spot anything different like if he could find an invisible threshold on it's step. The accepted students were passing by and bumping into him, puzzled by the fact that a hooded figure was only standing in the middle of the road and not going in. Male and female, all of the warriors flowed around him like a river of flesh until only "drops" remained. But alas, contemplating the question was in vain and the line he would cross was a merely metaphorical one. And for this, he simply entered.

 **A.N:** Hello once again, I hope you liked the first chapter. If you wish to leave feedback, I assure you that all kinds of constructive criticism is welcome on my fics.

About the update frequency I cannot promise anything yet I will try to get chapters out as frequently as I can. But you should never expect an orderly schedule since the heaps of schoolwork I am assigned eats away at my free time.

And with that I must take my leave. Until we meet again on another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N** : Hello and welcome back to the story. I must first apologise for the errors in the last chapter as it was hastily published. I will have it checked from now on.

Our story carries on from where we left.

 **Chapter 2**

Marounin stepped through the arched gateway into the clearing. The stage, having only a microphone and nothing else worth noting on it, was empty save for doing final checkups.

The figure shrouded in maroon glanced around to see quite the crowd gathering. "All the new students must be here" he thought to himself.

Marounin had already walked into the proper school grounds now and he saw no need to frown since he had made up his mind to stay. He walked around to get himself a better view of the stage and eyed his fellow huntsmen and huntress' equipment while sanding in his newfound spot.

There were weapons as far as the eye could see. Swords, spears, LMGs, Marksman's rifles similar to his and some odd hybrids he couldn't put his finger on. He noted how concealed yet intimidating some of them looked. Surely they would challenge his skills in sparring matches.

He snapped back into reality as a white haired man started speaking up.

"I'll keep this brief"

Marounin listened as the gentleman in green completely threw a few arrogant kids off of their high horses. He, however was not fazed. Marounin never cared if people praised his skills or not. He only knew that he was a crack shot with his rifle, and that was all he needed to.

As people started to talk amongst themselves generating a growing cacophony of human voice, the all too familiar figure of took the stage informing the students of their schedule of tomorrow.

"You will gather in the ball room tonight." She had said. And something about and initiation

"She said tonight" Marounin noted. This would give him enough time to at least wander around a bit until lights went off.

 **XXXXX-XXXXX**

The girl clad in brass inlaid armor sat down on one of the benches, the arms on her person rattling at the motion.

Rivet had been walking around in Beacon for hours now and felt like she could use a snack. For this very reason she had come back to cafeteria that she found out about. Sadly, she couldn't see anyone to get food from and there was still some time until the next meal.

Rivet rested her chin on her palm and looked around the cafeteria.

The rows upon rows of benches in her sight could provide seats for all the students for certain. Rivet thought back to the shenanigans she had back in her combat training days, and then to times way back. Back to her childhood

She remembered the peaceful days she had with her parents. Their warm home and her mother's embrace lit up in her mind like the many times they had done before. And although those moments already started to fade, she did feel their soothing warmth in her chest. Yet she could not avoid the years in the streets flooding her mind and thus extinguishing the tiny sprite of peace within her.

Oh how ghastly those years were amongst the dirt and the rodents. Rivet had seen how behind coat of so called age of peace and prosperity lied a layer of crime and filth. So many times she had to beg and steal as nobody took care of her since the hellish night of that shootout.

Her expression turned calmer, as she remembered the first day of combat school. The halls, the dorms and of course the yard was just _so_ normal, it felt unbelievable at first. Truth be told Rivet had expected things to go less smoothly than they did, but they didn't.

She would remember those years as one of the most fun in her student life. And now she was here.

"I will have to see this through properly, right?." she would have thought to herself before her stomach cut her off, causing her to gaze once more towards the kitchen section of the cafeteria.

Rivet checked the upper corners of the room for any kind of camera due to old habit before casually approaching the counter where students would pick up their desired meal during serving times. After looking further into the small room she reached behind the counter to pick up a burrito roll and strolled out of the place.

After sitting down just a few hundred meters away from the building, Rivet started unwrapping the said burrito and felt unimaginably guilty.

"I thought you promised yourself not to steal ever again Rivet. Is that not the reason why you choose to be huntress?" she scolded herself. A practice she had to take up after her decision on pursuing a career as this "hero" to mankind. After all, old habits died hard and she had only herself to do it.

As she was about to bite down on her juicy meal she heard a voice call out to her.

"Young lady, would you mind sharing that? I'm quite hungry." Said the man before sitting next to the young girl.

Rivet jerked her head to her right and grabbed Ocht Bairille's grip in a swift motion just as her gaze fell upon the source

Now sitting beside her and eyeing the burrito on her left hand was a tall and slender man with green hair.

At that point in time Rivet's eyebrow was high up in her face yet she handed it to this newcomer anyways.

"Thank you, I am Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck. And your name is?" the man asked while handing Rivet one half of a burrito roll.

"Tombac, I am Rivet Tombac." she replied

"Good day, . Impressive how you could get a burrito at this time of the day" Oobleck noted

"I'm just good at persuading, sir." Rivet explained with her calmest voice.

"I am not complaining."

"Right…"

Rivet bit down on her share of the food thanking god that this was going smoothly. They ate silently while watching the hand designed nature of the school grounds. It was truly a beautiful day outside with birds singing and the first sights of bright stars glimmering behind now dwindling rays of sunlight, yet Rivet only wished to be done with this late meal. It, after all had been a long day.

Doctor Oobleck was already finishing up his meal as she lowered her gaze.

"Wow, you eat real fast sir" Rivet noted.

"People say so dear Ms. Tombac. I must thank you for your cheerful company but I must return to my quarters" checked the time on his scroll "And maybe you should too" he added. He then started an inhuman jog right after waving Rivet goodbye.

Rivet finished the remaining bit of the burrito uneventfully and took off towards the ball room.

 **XXXXX-XXXXX**

The ball room's interior was dimly lit and its floor was cramped by hundreds of teenagers. Some of them were in their sleeping bags resting, most were wide awake reading books, chatting and such.

Gogh looked up from his polished helmet to see another stroller enter the building. They started to get less frequent by the hour but he still admitted how they could tour around the complex for all these hours. He personally would rather sit around with other people and polish armor.

As the new incomer looked around she locked eyes with the sitting goliath.

Gogh examined her black armor with its brass inlays and fine craftsmanship. She had long hair but the distance didn't let him get the proper details one her looks He might have not appreciated walking around Beacon for hours, but he knew good armor when he saw one. You had to give credit where the credit was due.

Shortly after, the slender girl walked towards her own sleeping bag and collapsed upon it, exhausted.

He sighed and packed the helmet he was holding with the rest of his gear, putting it next to the multi layered shoulder guards. Gogh got into his own sleeping bag and closed his eyes hoping for tomorrow's initiation to be a bit more exciting. This day was almost too plain for his liking.

 **A.N:** Thanks for stopping by and reading this chapter. Know that I am thoroughly sorry for being this late. However my exam weeks have been acting up and I had to comply.

I would certainly appreciate it if you could leave a review for this work of mine as I'm relatively new in this field of media and want to get better. See you in the next chapter readers!

 **P.S:** This story has gone into hiatus for an undetermined amount of time. I find no reason to publish yet another useless chapter for this announcement so it is edited into this one.

Till next time.


End file.
